


Burning Breakfast

by Fanatic_Fangirl



Series: Tales of Bossness [2]
Category: JSE, Sean McLoughlin - Fandom, Youtube RPF, jacksepticeye, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, One-Shot, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:50:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4925692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanatic_Fangirl/pseuds/Fanatic_Fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The smoke alarm is going off, what could possibly be going on? Is everything all right? What started the fire? And where is Jack's girlfriend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Hey There!
> 
> So I know I haven't posted in actually forever, but I've figured out a much better system than what I was doing before. So yeah I should be able to work on and finish and post things more regularly, or at least more frequently. 
> 
> As usual let me know below in the comments if you have suggestions, questions, or concerns, and I'll see you lovelies in my next fic!

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. FIRE. FIRE. The monotonous alarm repeated for the umpteenth time. Sean rolled over and groaned before slapping his nearest alarm. When that failed to silence it, he sat up and took a squinty look at his alarm clock. It read eleven am, but it felt like it was six. 

As his senses began to wake up, he realized it was the bloody fire alarm going off ... And what on earth was that rancid smell? Slowly he dragged himself out of the warm comfort of his bed. Once up, he trudged toward the kitchen, each step filling him with dread. 

The kitchen was filled with smoke, so he couldn't see very well, but he didn't need to. Coming from the middle of the chaos was multiple streams of curses in a sweet, feminine voice. Sean would've laughed if he wasn't struggling to breathe. Instead, he went around opening windows around the apartment. 

As the air cleared, the cursing began to fade with it. In about ten minutes the only things remaining as proof this actually happened was the ringing of the alarm still echoing in his ears, and the girl standing there coughing and glaring daggers at something burnt into a pan. Sean had to admit she was still adorable though. He thought about trying to make her feel better, but his curiosity ultimately got the best of him. 

So he went over and wrapped his arms around her, kissed her cheek, and then went to whisper something in her ear. She was expecting something highly sarcastic, and was pleasantly surprised with his "Mornin' gorgeous." She smiled back at him, but he wasn't done. "Now, I know you're hot stuff, but maybe we can try not setting off my fire alarms? Not before noon at the very least."

It was a good thing he was prepared to dodge, or Sean would've had to explain to his fans why there was a pan sized burn mark across his face. He laughed and avoided the attack easily while she fumed and began throwing her disaster away. "Seriously though," he began, stopping her part way through the clean up. "What happened?" His girlfriend tried really hard to stay mad at him, but she didn't stand a chance against those innocent eyes of his. 

"Well, I woke up at about nine, and was just laying there thinking. So I thought about how nice and sweet you are all the time, especially when you let me stay here when I visit. I guess I just wanted to do something for you ... And I know you really love food so ... I tried, but apparently food hates me more than I thought." She pouted a bit, and Sean resisted the urge to kiss her. She just looked so adorable right then. "So I'm sorry I ruined your morning, but you can't blame a girl for trying right?" She beamed at him hopefully. 

He burst out laughing and hugged her close again. "You may have woken up me and the entire building, but I'm not mad. How could I be? I got to wake up to you, standing here in my jumper, trying to do something cute and thoughtful. Just for me." He kissed her then, because he couldn't think of any other way to say it. "Now I get to return the favor." 

Sean smirked and picked her up, her little shriek of joy and surprise simply egging him on. She put her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. While he'd originally planned on doing certain things his fans would never ever hear about, he was equally content to just lay under the covers with her in his arms. He couldn't believe how much he loved this girl. "I wouldn't mind waking up like this every morning." Sean said, kissing her forehead. "Maybe without the near death experience though." He teased. 

"Oh shut up." She shot back, sticking her tongue out at him. "You know you love me!" She told him in her sing songy 'I told you so' voice. He pecked her nose lightly and she giggled, cuddling even closer to him. 

"I do. More than you can imagine." Sean grabbed his phone from beside the bed. He opened Twitter and shot out a quick tweet. 'No videos today. Sorry guys! Taking a mental health day, promise something big tomorrow.' Then he shut his phone off and gently tossed it across the room. "Now where were we?" He whispered.


End file.
